


My Savior

by orphan_account



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Aaron goes through hell, Aaron needs hugs, Alexander is a service dog, Aphmau is 5'3 and Daniel is 5'1, Daniel is Aphmau's younger adopted brother, F/M, Kawaii~chan is 4'11 lmao, M/M, Melissa is a good sister, Zenix and Gene need to die, aaaaaaa I'm going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aphmau Shalashaska, a 23 year old woman. She gave information on herself 8 months ago to a local facility, much like a hospital. There, voulnteers give information on who they are, where the patients choose them as emotional support to help cope with what happened to them.Today, Aphmau gets an unexpected call, someone has chosen her as their emotional support.





	1. Morning call

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a ripoff of CastleFall's story Cult Of Personality. I just love it so much! However, if they want me to take this down, I shall do it.

Rising from her purple bed, was a young woman with raven black hair, her fair tanned skin glistening like glass being introduced to light. She batted her soft caramel eyes and yawned, stretching out her arms. Rubbing the back of her neck, she swung her feet onto the cold wood floor, her covers falling off of her as she shivered to the sudden cold. 

She blinked, grabbing her phone and checking the time. 

7:01AM. 

"Huh..I'm up pretty early.." Aphmau mumbled, setting her phone down and hopping up from the bed and standing. 

Aphmau opened the door to her room, stepping out and walking into the hallway, the walls were a cyan blue with white stripes streaking horizontally, the dark chocolate wooden floor creaked with the steps Aphmau took. She put her hand on the door knob of Daniel's room, might as well wake him up too. 

Turning the knob and opening the white door, Aphmau was met with Daniel sleeping peacefully. 

"Daniel.." Aphmau whispered as she walked over to the 21 year old wolf, his dull green ears twitching to signal he was awake. 

"Mnnngh.." He groaned, turning over and pulling the covers more to his face, hiding it from the sunlight shining into his room through the window. 

Aphmau smirked to herself, as she gripped the tea green covers and yanked them off of Daniel, who let out a yelp and sat up quickly. 

"I'm up! I'm up!" He yelled, his ears rising up as he looked at Aphmau with tired eyes. 

"C'mon sleepy, I'll go make breakfeast downstairs." Aphmau laughed, walking out of the room as Daniel leapt off the bed, following her down the stairway to the downstairs kitchen. 

Aphmau lived on her own with her younger brother, Daniel. You see, Daniel's mom died of an illness when he was only 2 years old, so she had Sylvanna adopt him that day she died. Yet, Aphmau being only 4, gladly welcomed him as soon as they got home, burying him in hugs. It was a cute sight Sylvanna must say, because, of course it was. 

Aphmau set the plate of pancakes on the table, smiling at the thought of her being all over her new little brother that day, just hugging and playing. She plopped down in the chair, her plate of eggs infront of her. She grabbed a fork, plunging into the eggs and cutting them with a knife, the hot sunflower yellow egg yolk pouring onto the plate (haha get hungry bish). 

Taking bites of her egg, she looked at Daniel, who had already spilt a drop of syrup on the table. Eh..she'll clean it later.

_Don't stop! Make it pop! Dj blow my speaker up!_

Of course, Aphmau's ringtone is Tik Tok by Kesha. Because why not? 

Aphmau picked up the pastel purple phone, Daniel already done and cleaning the drop of syrup on the table with a napkin, getting up and throwing it into the garbage can. He grabbed his plate and put it in the dishwasher, closing it and sitting down, looking at Aphmau.

Aphmau tapped the green telephone, swiping it left and putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Yes, is this Aphmau Shalashaska?" The voice of a another woman asked, her voice serious yet calm.

"Um, yes, that is me." Aphmau answered, slightly nervous, Daniel stood beside her, curious about the conversation.

"Well, 8 months ago you submitted your info to the Emotional Health Support, yes?" She asked, typing sounds heard in the backround.

"Yes, yes I did.." Aphmau replied.

"A recent patient has chosen you as their emotional support, and I would appreciate if you arrived today to meet them. If you have any questions, please ask me at the front desk. Goodbye and good-day." 

Beep.

Aphmau set her phone down, grabbing Daniel's shoulder and standing up.

"Get ready, we're going."


	2. Nice to meet you

Aphmau held Daniel's hand as she opened the doors the the Emotional Health Support clinic. Being met with chairs in a waiting area and a woman at the front desk on her computer. Her long orange hair sprawled over her white coat and black dress. Her rose red eyes focused on the computer.

Aphmau walked over to the lady at the desk, Daniel following straight behind. The woman looked up at them.

"Aphmau, glad to see you here. Oh, who is this?" The woman asked, looking at Daniel.

"My younger brother, Daniel, is it okay if I decided to bring him?" Aphmau asked sheepisly.

"Of course. I heard you live together, so it should be fine for him to hear the information in the patient. Please follow me." The woman said, getting up from her chair and motioning the two to follow.

"By the way, my name is Lucinda Sheran." Lucinda said, carrying a yellow folder under her arm.

"Oh, nice to meet you Lucinda." Aphmau said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Daniel walked alongside her, staring around the hallway they were walking through. 

Finally, they entered an office, two chairs placed at the front of a desk and a leather chair placed behind.

"Please take a seat," Lucinda said, sitting in the leather chair with the yellow paper folder in her hands. Aphmau and Daniel took a seat, Daniel kicking his legs back and forth happily.

"Now, this recent case does contain sensitive themes, so do I have permission to proceed?" Lucinda asked. The two shared glances, Aphmau giving a worried look.

Daniel smiled and gave a thumbs up, letting Aphmau know that he will be okay while hearing this. Aphmau nodded and turned to Lucinda again.

"Yes you may." She answered.

"Good," Lucinda said, opening the folder and taking out a paper, "A recent trio of people have been caught yesterday after being seen taking illegal drugs. After their arrest, our officers have been told that they have held another person hostage inside of their home. Once we did a home inspection, we indeed found another man unconcious in the basement." Lucinda said, turning the page to the to the packet.

"He is said to be 26 years old by the name of Aaron Lycan, his species being a werewolf, he was found with bad wounds all over his body, mostly cuts, but bruises were visible. The trio have recently confessed into forcing themselves onto him." Lucinda said, her eyes softening.

"Oh my..poor guy..!" Aphmau gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

Daniel tilted his head curiously, "What does that mean?"

"You'll know soon, not now Daniel." Aphmau said, trying to protect his innocence.

"Now, he may seem a bit introverted as such, since he has been through other things with his parents which he refuses to talk about. Now if you can sign these papers and wait for a few minutes, I will take you to his room." Lucinda said, handing Aphmau some papers and getting up, walking behind the two and out of the door.

Aphmau quickly read through the papers, signing her name and going onto the next. She reread to make sure what steps to take since he was moving into her home. She has never seen this man before, yet she felt determined to help rebuild his life back together and make sure he was safe from danger.

10 minutes felt like 10 hours. Butterflies filled her stomach as she heard the clanks of heals approaching her and Daniel's door, Daniel sat backwards in his seat as the door opened. Lo and behold it's Lucinda.

"He is ready. Please come follow me." Lucinda said, the two getting up and walking out of the door. 

They walked through a clear white hallway, pictures passing by them as they walked further into the clinic. Lucinda opened two doors labeled "Paitent Rooms", they passed many doors with different numbers on the top of each door, the doors had a little window where you could see into the rooms, which looked pretty much the same.

Finally they stopped at one door, room 491. Lucinda opened the door, letting the two walk in first. A surprsingly tall man was sitting on a hospital bed, his tanned skin was covered in faint scratches and a few bruises, a big white bandage on the right side of his neck. His dark grey eyes landed on the three, his jet black hair moving swiftly. His wolf ears that faded into red tips twitched at the slightest sound.

"Hello Aaron. This is Aphmau, your support, and her little brother Daniel who will assist her in helping you." Lucinda said, motioning the two to approach him, Aphmau shakily held out her hand to Aaron.

"H-Hey Aaron! I guess I'm your support..?" Aphmau greeted, a faint smile formed onto Aaron's lips as he took her hand.

"Hello to you, Aphmau, I'm Aaron as you've heard already.." The male spoke, his voice was faint and strained, as if he'd been talking for years on end, or maybe had he been screaming so much? 

Aaron turned to Daniel, holding his hand out to him.

"Hey, don't be so shy. I don't bite." Aaron said, Daniel happily took his hand, shaking it.

"Hi there! I heard that some people were mean to you..so I'm going to also help you get better and happy!" Daniel beamed happily, Aaron chuckled as he let go of his hand.

Aphmau felt a warm and happy feeling in her heart as Aaron smiled, she hadn't even known the guy yet, but she felt it was her place to keep him in her embrace.

"Now, I'll leave you all alone, in 50 minutes I'll come back and you can leave. Aaron will be brought to your house by tomorrow." Lucinda said, and off she went.

"Sooo! Want to play a game?" Daniel said, grinning like the smol he is.

"Oh, um sure. Okay, what game?" Aaron said, his voice low and soft.

"How about..two truths and a lie?" Aphmau suggested.

"I love that game!" Daniel cheered, his tail wagging.

"Okay, who's first?" Aaron asked, folding his slightly trembling fingers.

"Can I go?" Daniel asked, getting a nod from both people.

"Okay! Umm..I like spicy food, cyan is my favorite color, and I like weenie's on a stick!" Daniel said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Okay..hmm..I know number 1 is a lie." Aaron said.

"Wow! How did you know?" Daniel asked, Aaron just shrugged. Eyes then landed on Aphmau.

"O-Oh! Okay uhh, I always sleep in, I love purple, and I've done reversed bungee-jumping!" Aphmau said, proud of herself.

"Okay, number 3 is a big lie." Aaron said, smiling. Daniel giggled softly.

"Wow, you're smart aren't you?" Aphmau asked, leaning in.

"I guess I just know." Aaron said.

50 minutes went by too fast, as Lucinda escorted them out, Aphmau didn't want to leave, sadly she did. However Lucinda pulled her aside. "If a female meif'wa with pastel purple hair by the name of Michi come and ask if you have seen Aaron. Do NOT and I mean DO NOT. Let her know anything under any circumstances. Telling by your brother's personality, I suggest you keep him away from her, neither leave him alone with her. Understood?" Lucinda said, her tone serious and low. "Y-Yes, understood." Aphmau squeaked, walking away and to her car. She would never leave Daniel alone with a stranger, ever. As she began to drive, she felt like Aaron was going to be fun to be around.


	3. Welcome Home

Aphmau walked out of the house, Daniel's hand in hers as she made her way to the car. Aaron was coming today, and she needed to talk to someone while she waited for him to arrive. So, why not go to Zane? Maybe Nana and Daniel could hang out since she lives with Zane.  
Aphmau walked over to Zane's place, going up the steps and knocking on the white door.

"Coming." Zane shouted, footsteps running to the door as the knob turned. Hey it's Zane.

"Oh Aph, Daniel, didn't know you where coming. Come on in." Zane said, turning away. Aphmau and Daniel followed inside, Daniel lighting up when he saw Nana in the kitchen.

"Hey Nana!" Daniel cheered.

"Daniel! Hi!" Nana said back, giving her shipping buddy a hug. They then ran upstairs, probably for another tea party.

"So, Aph, what happened?" Zane asked, grabbing a cup and pouring coffee into it. Steam rising into the air. He leaned on the kitchen counter as he set the cup down.

"Well..remember when I told you about how I voulnteered at the Emotional Health Support clinic?" Aphmau asked, her eyes filled with worry. Zane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..? And?" He asked, pulling his mask down and taking a sip, twirling his short ponytail.

"Well, someone chose me as their emotional support!" Aphmau blurted.

"Really? Hm, great. Who is it?" Zane asked, setting the black coffee cup down and walking over.

"His name is Aaron, Aaron Lycan. He is 26, and well, he's been through some stuff.." Aphmau said, rubbing her arm.

"Like..what?" Zane asked.

Aphmau whispered into Zane's ear, Zane's eye widened in shock and horror. Aphmau stepped back.

"Oh god, that's terrible.." Zane said, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, he's moving in with us today. Say! Why not meet him?" Aphmau beamed.

"Sure, not a bad idea.." Zane said.

Aphmau smiled, she pulled out her phone and gasped.

"Shoot! He's arriving in a minute! DANIEL, NANA, GET DOWN HERE!" Aphmau said, watching as the two ran downstairs.

"What's the matter Aphmau?" Nana asked, tilting her head.

"You're gonna meet someone, now hurry go go go!" Aphmau said, pulling her out the door and running to her house. They stopped in front of the steps, waiting.

A black car pulled out infront of the house, Lucinda stepping out. Another woman with brown hair and golden eyes stepped out as well, and a werewolf with red hair, black werewolf ears and tail, stepped out as well. His blue eye and green eye shining. The both helped Aaron out of the car, giving him crutches to walk with.

"KIM!? BLAZE!?" Aphmau shreiked, earning a smile as they walked over.

"Heyo Aph!" Blaze grinned.

"Oh Aphmau! I didn't know you were Aaron's support!" Kim said, smiling.

"Yeah, I am. Oh Aaron, these are two of my friends. Zane, and Nana." Aphmau said, moving out of the way.

"Hey, Zane Ro'Meave, nice to meet you." Zane said, shaking Aaron's hand.

"Nana Ishida! Hi!" Nana said, grinning as her tail swayed back and forth.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Aaron said, faintly.

Zane leaned into Aphmau's ear.

"How much was he hurt? He can barely speak!"  
"I know.." 

Blaze and Kim helped Aaron inside, Zane and Nana already left. Aphmau was handed another folder, probably to help Aaron get settled in. And with that, they left. Aaron looked around in awe at the house.

"Enjoying your new home?" Aphmau asked.

"Wouldn't call it mine..but yeah.." Aaron said, nervousness in his voice.

"Here, come sit down, we can watch TV!" Aphmau said, helping Aaron over to the couch. Apprently he has a sprained ankle as well.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Aphmau asked, going onto Netflix.

"The Office?" Aaron asked.

"Sure!" Aphmau said, turning in The Office.

Aaron snuggled closer to Aphmau, comfort relaxing him from his constant stress. He has never felt so safe in months.

If only Melissa could be here..

Slowly as time passed, Aaron's eyes grew heavy, he let out a long yawn, Aphmau smiled, she turned off the TV and held Aaron up my his arm. 

"Let's get some rest." She said calmly, helping Aaron upstairs and into her room. She had prepared another matress so he could have room for himself. As they got settled into bed, their eyes shut as they drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. I'll be here for you

He was thrown to the hard wooden floor once again, crying in pain as the cuts and bruises on his body stung like a million bees. The woman standing over him grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. He squirmed and struggled.

She laughed, shoving two fingers into him. He let out a cry as the pain he dreaded had come back, the burning sensation hurting him inside. The woman shoved a gag into his mouth, muffling his cries.

Taking her fingers out, she grabbed that vibrator again, the one that Aaron hated the most out of everything. He let out a scream as it was pushed up inside, he swore he felt like he would rip apart in a matter of seconds. Scream after scream as the vibrating thing was shoved in and yanked out.

She squeezed his wrists tight, leaving another dark bruise around them. She licked her lips, her green eyes looking into his teary grey eyes, her black tail swaying back and fourth in arousal.

"Nya~ Michi-chan likes you like this Aaron-senpai!~" She giggled, biting into Aaron's neck.

* * *

 

Aaron gasped as he jolted up from the matress, the naseua crashing over him. He turned to his right, the small raven haired girl wasn't there. His heart dropped as he began to panic.

_Where was Aphmau?_

_Is she okay?_

_Is she safe?_

_Is she hurt?_

He slowly got out of bed, this time without his crutches. His once horribly sprained ankle was now good enough to walk on, now if only he could run. He walked out into the hallway, only to be met with screams.

"DANIEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I'm putting a burrito in the microwave!"

"NOT WITH THE TINFOIL ON!"

Aaron laughed as he made his way down the hallway, he knew something like this would happen. Judging from how innocent Daniel was the first time. He made his way down the stairs, making his way to the kitchen. Aphmau turned her head his way.

"Oh Aaron! You're awake! I was just making breakfeast." Aphmau smiled.

"Are sure you were only making breakfeast? I heard shouting." Aaron asked, tilting his head. The small girl laughed nervously.

"And stopping Daniel from burning the house down." She grinned.

"Exactly what I thought." Aaron laughed, Daniel only pouted and crossed his arms.

"I can be responsible!" He protested. Aphmau patted his head.

"Sure you can." She giggled.

* * *

Aaron sat on the couch, now wearing a pair of black leggings and a red pullover hoodie. Aphmau got him some clothes after they left yesterday, since he came wearing hospital scrubs. Aphmau sat next to him, looking up.

"So..I was wondering..how come you were trembling this morning?" She asked, concern in her voice. Aaron's ears twitched as he widened his eyes. He looked down at her and sighed, his eyes softening.

"It was just..a nightmare..more like flashback actually.." He said, a tear dripping down his cheek. Aphmau got on her knees, her soft small hand wiping his tear.

"It's okay, you can tell me whenever you want, I'll be here for you." She said, putting a hand on his cheek.

_I'll be here for you._

Aaron smiled. He liked that.

* * *

"Are you telling me you still can't fucking find him Sahsa?" The angry voice of a man shouted.

"Don't rush me Gene. You always know how to be an asshole sometimes." Sasha groaned.

"Whatever hoe. I want my slut, you want the money? Find him. Don't fuck this up or you're next." Gene said, hanging up.

Sasha growled, anger boiling up inside of her.

"I'll fucking find him alright. And when I do, I'll keep him away from you and your fuckboy friends. Just wait Gene." She cursed, walking back to her house.

* * *

 

Aaron felt the bandage of his neck, thinking about how Zenix bit him there. He shivered, he hated that place. Being there, tied, gagged, hurt, and fucked over and over. He knew they were looking for him, if there's one thing they don't do, it's let their victims run.

He pulled the snoring girl closer into his embrace, using his free arm to pat Daniel's ears.

He won't let them hurt anyone. Not again. Not ever.

_Beep Beep_

Aaron felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed it and pulled it out. Answering without checking the caller ID. Putting the phone to his ear, he took a shaky breath.

"H-Hello?" Aaron asked.

"A-Aaron..?" A shaky faint voice gasped. Aaron's body froze as he remembered who it was.

"Melissa!?"

 


	5. Discontinuation

I am going to orphan this work. Sorry to those who have read it.

My reason is on twitter, putting Blujay Studio's and Jess's characters into a rape situation is not allowed into the Aphmau community.

I am sorry.

I will make a new story soon though. I'm already thinking of it.

Goodbye, and good-day!


End file.
